dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Century games
This is a list of games released on the Century video game consoles. It doesn't include homebrews/hacks, bootlegs, and pirated games. Please add more games from users! Century 16 (1990-2000) * American Gladiators * Baku Baku Animal (Toys "R" Us exclusive) * Batman: The Dark Knight * Batman Forever * Batman Returns * Battletoads * Battletoads & Double Dragon * Barney's ABC's * Barney's Numbers * ClayFighter * Double Dragon * Double Dragon II: The Revenge * Double Dragon 3: The Sacred Stones * DragonBall Goku's Childhood Adventure * DragonBall Z Cell Games * DragonBall Z Evil Freeza * DragonBall Z Hyper Dimension * DragonBall Z Tenkaichi * DragonBall Z Tournament Fighters * Exosquad * Jeopardy! * Jeopardy! Kids Edition * Jeopardy! Sports Edition * Lethal Enforcers * The Lion King * Mega Man 7 * Mega Man X * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie * Mortal Kombat * Mortal Kombat II * Mortal Kombat 3 * Ninja Gaiden * Nickelodeon Guts * Power Rangers Zeo * Rock & Roll Jeopardy! * Street Fighter Alpha: Warrior's Dream * Street Fighter Alpha 2 * Street Fighter II: The World Warrior * Street Fighter II Turbo Champion Edition * Super Sloppy Double Dare * Super Street Fighter II * Superhuman Samurai Syber Squad * Superman: The Man of Steel * Sword Quest Airworld * Sword Quest Earthworld * Sword Quest Fireworld * Sword Quest Waterworld * Tetris * Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends * Toy Story * Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 * Wheel of Fortune * Wheel of Fortune Kids Edition * Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? Century CD (1993-1995) * Barney's Coloring Adventure * Disney's Animated Storybook - The Lion King * Disney's Animated Storybook - Toy Story * Disney's Animated Storybook - Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree * DragonBall Z Tenkaichi Arcade Edition * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 2: Rita's Revenge * Mortal Kombat Ultimate Tournament Edition * Sesame Street - Big Bird's Art Studio * Sesame Street - Grover's Music Maker * Sim City * Sim Life * Sim Theme Park * The Simpsons Arcade Game * Street Fighter II Rainbow Edition * Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Coloring Storybook * Warcraft * Where in Time is Carmen Sandiego? * Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? * X-Men: The Arcade Game Century Theoron (1994-2000) * Barney's ABC's * Barney's Numbers * Disney's Aladdin * DragonBall Z - Final Bout * DragonBall Z Tenkaichi Turbo Tournament * ClayFighter 3D⅓ (a port of ClayFighter 63⅓) * Gex * Gex: Enter the Gecko * The Lion King * The Lion King 2: Simba's Mighty Adventure (Toys "R" Us exclusive) * Mega Man & Bass (Toys "R" Us exclusive) * Mega Man X 2 * Mega Man X 3 * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie * Mortal Kombat * Mortal Kombat II * Mortal Kombat 3 * Mortal Kombat 4 * Power Rangers Zeo * Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Trick Tracks * Tony Hawk's Pro Skater * Toy Story * Toy Story 2 * Resident Evil * Sesame Street - Add It Up * Sesame Street - Elmo's Letter Adventure * Sesame Street - Elmo's Number Journey * Sesame Street - Counting Cafe * Sim City 2000 * Street Fighter Alpha: Warrior's Dream * Street Fighter Alpha 2 * Street Fighter Alpha 3 * Super Street Fighter II Turbo * Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad * Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 * VR Troopers * Warcraft Century NextGen 64 (1997-2003) * Blue's Clues - Blue's Birthday Adventure * Digimon Rumble Arena * Digimon World * DragonBall GT * DragonBall Z Budokai 64 * DragonBall Z Tenkaichi 64 * Elmo in Grouchland * Gex: Enter the Gecko * Gex 3: Deep Cover Gecko * Hydro Thunder * Mace: The Dark Age * Mat Hoffman's Pro BMX * Mario Kart 64 * Mega Man & Bass * Mega Man 8 * Mega Man X 4 * Mickey's Magical Tetris (Toys "R" Us exclusive) * Mortal Kombat 4 * Mortal Kombat Trilogy * Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero * Pokemon Fighter * Rampage World Tour * Razor Freestyle Scooter * Rugrats in Paris * The Rugrats Movie * Rugrats Runaway Reptar * Sesame Street - Big Bird's Imagination Station (Toys "R" Us exclusive) * Sesame Street - Elmo's Letter Adventure * Sesame Street - Elmo's Number Journey * Sesame Street Sports * The Simpsons - Treehouse of Horror * Star Wars Pod Racers * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire * Street Fighter Alpha 2 * Street Fighter Alpha 2 Turbo (Blockbuster exclusive) * Tigger's Hunny Hunt * Tony Hawk's Pro Skater * Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2 * Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3 * Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 4 * Toy Story 2 * Winnie the Pooh Preschool - 123s * Winnie the Pooh Preschool - ABCs Century Millennium (2000-2009) * Digimon Frontier Spirits * Digimon Rumble Arena 2 * Digimon Tamers * Disney's Extreme Skate Adventure * Dora the Explorer - Journey to Purple Planet * Dora the Explorer - Pirate Pig's Treasure Hunt * Dora the Explorer - Super Spies * Dora the Explorer - Super Star Adventure * DragonBall - Piccolo's Revenge * DragonBall GT Tenkaichi Ultimate * DragonBall Z Budokai * DragonBall Z Budokai 2 * Dragon Z Budokai Tenkaichi' * Kelly Slater's Pro Surfer * Mat Hoffman's Pro BMX * Mat Hoffman's Pro BMX 2 * Mega Man Anniversary Collection * Mega Man X Collection * Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance * Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks * Nicktoons Racing * Outer Shuttle Speedway * Roller Coaster Tycoon * Shaun Palmer's Pro Snowboarder * Shrek * Shrek 2 * The Simpsons Hit & Run * The Simpsons Road Rage * The Sims * The Sims - Bustin' Out * The Sims 2 * The Sims 2 Pets * Thrillville * Tony Hawk's American Wasteland * Tony Hawk's Downhill Jam * Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2 * Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3 * Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 4 * Tony Hawk's Project 8 * Tony Hawk's Underground * Tony Hawk's Underground 2 * Toy Story - Buzz Lightyear's Adventure on Earth (Toys "R" Us exclusive) * Toy Story - Woody's Wild West Quest (Toys "R" Us exclusive) Century ZX (2006-2014) * 77 Kids Rock 'n Rad Music Video Studio * DragonBall Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2 * DragonBall Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 * Lego Batman The Video Game * Mario Kart ZX * Mega Man - Maverick Hunter X HD * Mega Man 9 * Mega Man 10 * Mega Man Powered Up HD * Mega Man ZX * Mega Man ZX Advent * Minecraft ZX Edition * Mortal Kombat: Armageddon * Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe * Sesame Street - Once Upon a Monster * Sesame Street Racers * Street Fighter 4 * Tony Hawk Ride * Tony Hawk Shred * Tony Hawk's Pro Skater HD * Tony Hawk's Proving Ground * Toy Story 3 * Transformers The Movie Video Game Century Ultimus (2012-present) * Candy Crush Saga Ultimate * DragonBall Z Tenkaichi 20th Anniversary Edition * The Lego Movie * Mega Man 11 * Minecraft Ultimus Edition * Mortal Kombat (2011) * Mortal Kombat XXL (2016) * Pokemon Tournament Fighters * Tekken 6 * Tekken Tag Tournament 2 * Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 5 * Super Mario Maker Category:Video game lists Category:Lists Category:TechEruo Category:Century (Video game console series) Category:Video games